Nnoitra pov
by wanda lensherr
Summary: Have you ever wonder what was running through Nnoitra's mind when he was looking at little Yachiru? Rated MA for language


**To all you fuck faces out there my name is noitra numero cinco espada and let me tell you why I was looking at that brat shinigami yachiru that way.**

First of all I am not gay so for all you freaks out there who believe Grimmjow's rumor that I and Tesla get in on is complete bullshit. No matter how drunk I get with Tesla there is no way in hell I would ever touch his ass.

Second that pet Sama whom Ulquiorra is ever so tentative to is one sweet cunt I would like to tap but my luck her babysitter is always around to shoo me off or Grimmjow for that matter. Now i could have waltz in there anytime I want to when Loly andMenoly were acting like bitches but I don't feel like putting them in their place just before I rape the human.

Third of all Neliel and yes as embarrassing as this may seem for me was my lover. The sex was great only she demanded I always be on bottom (the receiver) while she was on top! Every now and then that's cool but the fact she wanted it always like this! What the hell is right! I should not have to put up with it! Another thing that bothers me about the bitch was the fact she had two fraccion around her. What the hell were they call anyway? I think Pesche and Dondachakka or something like that. Now you can imagine the problem I was face with i mean wouldn't you be insecure if your hot girl is screwing the two that happily linger around her? Hell I was! To top it off whenever I tried to get a promotion you know move up in rank that bitch had the audacity to correct me! Pulling rank over my ass! Telling me I was no better than the mindless rebels I attack. That was the last straw. Yeah I went against my better judgment and ask the fruit cake Syazel to help me which I was glad to say nothing else evolve from our friendship despite Grimmjow's rumors.

All in all I have been able to achieve fifth most powerful espada which is great! I started off as an eight with Nel so I am glad of my progress but then there's the problem all guys in Hueco Mundo face well except Ulquiorra. There were hardly girls around to fuck. Sure Halibel was there along with her three fraccion but ain't no way she or they gonna let me use them for a convenient lay. Now I am feeling hot and irritable after all it's been long since I had a woman and I stumble across an eleventh squad captain who happen to have a brat! Well I thought to myself at least I get a good fight you know relieve some built up tension but then a thought hit me. That lieutenant was a girl! Mind you a little girl but hey a girl is a girl right? So what if I beat this fucker down and I take his lieutenant and um huh you know. That was the look I had when I look at her while standing near her Capitan's mangle body. I began to feel good again knowing no one was going to stop me this time. Hell I didn't mind putting up a show for Ichigo and orihime.

"Since he is done I guess I will clean up the left over's" I said half heartedly. I notice the little pink hair brat look uneasy at me. I began to make my way toward s her. Sure orihime tried to block me but hello I am the most powerful espada or at least my sword is. I easily maneuver around her feeble attempts.

"Ha that's nothing" I yell extending my right arm out.

"You think so? You should look behind you" Yachiru pointed a small forefinger at noitra. I turn around slowly to feel a spike of reiatsu surge around me. I felt like I was being suffocated. By the time I turn completely around I saw a skull with fangs open its mouth.

"Fuck" I said to myself looks like I won't get any pon tang after all. Then I felt a slash on my right arm. The fucker slashes my arm off! Now i was piss!

"I warn you! If you attack me Kenny's going to get awfully angry" she was saying in the back ground.

"I am not getting angry! Now quiet!" Kenny looks s over at her and snaps. I began to wonder what their relationship really was like you know father or lover I mean I may be sick but it looks like the man may be a pedophile. Ha! Threaten by competition I see not that I would make it a habit to take little girls to bed. I decided to show him my regenerative skills you know intimidate the kenpachi. Yeah and we fought and so forth and you guys know the rest. Well I am just a guy who is misunderstood and hey I have my reasons for acting the way I do so anyways peace out.


End file.
